Goldenrod (Season 1)
Main Cast Sophomores (Class of 2017) *Heaven Note♀ (15) - A church going girl who is always judgmental about everyone. *Said Ebony ♀ (15) - A girl who just doesn't care about school anymore and is getting ready to give up, running for student council president is her last hope. *Hilary Vanette ♂ (16) - A quirky and clumsly guy who hates his name who use to have a gambling addiction who is now going to be a teen dad. *Katsuro Kato ♂ (16) -Katsuro is a bit full of himself, he know's he'll one day get the Kato family sword but first has to prove himself worthy of such a thing. A task he set himself. He pushes himself to do his best in everything, even the things he's crap at, just to prove to himself he can have a katana. Katsuro is sly, smart, full of himself and always try's to over achieve. He's also polite and isn't afraid to 'bend the truth' about most things. *Constance Lohr♀ (16) - A smart, straight A student and overachiver girl who had a one night stand with a boy and is now going to end up being a teen mom. *Gilbert Akari ♂ (16) - A football player who isn't the most smartest person in the world and can be a bit of a jerk. *Geriant Jones ♂ (16) - A great guy and football player who is looking out for his brother who is being bullied. *Thomas Blakesfield ♂ (16) - The guy who doesn't want to be nothing like his father who is trying to find himself. *Octavio Jauna ♂ (16) - A bad boy who thinks that he's going to end up being just like his father. *Morris Lenner ♂ (16) - A smart guy who wants to be an archeologist. *Massimo McCoy ♀(16) - A prankster who loves playing tricks and jokes on people whose father is abusive. Freshman (Class of 2018) *Martina Wolfe ♀ (14) - She is a follower who doesn't know how to live on her own without someone else telling her what to do. *Aretha Jamerson ♀ (14) - Aretha is a smart girl with a high IQ. She is loveable, smart, bubbly and always happy. She doesn't takes crap no one and isn't afraid to speak what's on her mind. She hates fighting but isn't afraid to fight when she needs to. She is shy especially shy around a boy she likes and she has severe trust issues when it comes to boys and doesn't know rather or not if she should trust them or if they're going to hurt or cheat on her because she's seen so many girls been heartbroken over guys and she doesn't want that to happen to her; when it comes to boys she doesn't get her hopes up. And its also hard for her to trust her friends because there are so many snotty and two face people in the world and she doesn't know who she should trust. She is always on high alert and is a fast and smart thinker who gets bored easily. She always wears a snapback hat and she is proud vegetarian. *Darby Labby ♀ (14) - A tomboy, who loves playing sports and a lesbian who is Guy's best friend. *Colby Treeson ♂ (14) - Colby is an overachiever and he, can do it all. He can sing, dance, write, cook, paint, act and do tons of other thing's. He has never failed in his whole life and has no flaws or fears. He is smart, funny, sassy and has a bit of attitude, he is Dirk's best friend. Colby is your average and typical teenage boy. He plays sports, plays video game's, wants a girlfriend and loves playing sports. He can be a bit of a prankster and a troublemaker and his dream is to become a famous quarterback. *Rita Raging ♀ (14) - A goody two shoes who is a conservative Christian who puts god first before everything. *Dirk Horace ♂ (15) - A bad boy, who is bored in the relationship that he is in. *Guy Waterwood ♂ (15) - A comic book geek who has problems at home *Kou Kato ♀ (15) - Kou is the shyish younger sibling who feel's like she lives in her brother's shadow (He boasts a lot making her feel like she's nothing compared to him). She likes to make clothes for dogs and dog's are her fave animal. Kou has her dad's talent for music and her mother's talent for clothes making. Where as she's not the smartest person in the world, she definitely has good ideas. *Brooke Blakesfield ♀ (15) - A bubbly and emotional girl who is looking for the love of her life. *Clover Descartes ♂ (15) - The cousin of Aretha and he is very overprotective of his cousin. Clover is a calm Gothic guy who has a talent for drawing. He hates his name and doesn't know know why his parents named him that. He hates life and would rather spend time reading books - his favorite color is black and even though he is straight he loves wearing guyliner and painting his nails black. He's may only be fifteen but he has aton of piercings. Clover can be naive when a girl likes him and he can't tell right away. But he isn't that worried about being in a relationship because he thinks they're a waste of time. *Marla Trek ♀ (15) - The daughter of Alias and Mitchell and she is Clovers goth best friend. She loves wearing all black and love pain. She has two tattoo and is a total rebel who doesn't like to listen to her parents. She hates sports and occasionally smokes marijuana and could care less about what people have you say about her. She's dangerous, wild and very smart. *Albert Jones ♂ (14) - Albert is the youngest son of Brian and Lyra; and is a nice guy who is made fun of and people bully him. He is way too nice and doesn't like upsetting people. Aretha made a promise to him that she would be his best friend forever. *December Treeson - A girl who is open minded. Adults Goldenrod Staff *Principal Luna Midnight ♀- The principal of Goldenrod who is extremely strict and isn't afraid to give out detentions or suspend people. Recurring Cast Students *Doyle Treeson ♂ (16) - An environmentalist who smokes week from time to time and who loved to protect things. He is a football player. (Grade 10) *Temptence Nobuyuki - *Seraphina Irvana - A party girl and Octavio's best friend. (Grade 10) *Ko Kato - *Katsumi Kato - *Kenshin Kato - Adults *Alissa and Trent Jamerson *Able and Allison Descartes *Jason and Ziggamena Kato Goldenrod Staff Chapters All chapters are named after a song that was released in the 2010s. Short Chapter Prolouges These short chapters were released before the beginning of the stories; these short chapters are prolouges that take before the first chapters. These short mini chapters, are canon. Trivia * Promos Category:Season 1 Category:Chapters Category:Goldenrod Category:Seasons Category:Goldenrod Chapters